Gurador
Poison Deadly Poison Soiled Earthblight |weaknesses = Thunder Fire |creator = Democide}} Appearance Gurador is a rather small Bird Wyvern with red-brown feathers on the wing outsides, the tail and the back as well as beige-colored wing insides. The feathers of its wing insides and underside of the tail have a purple coloration at the end. Gurador has sturdy, powerful, violet legs as well as small barb-like claws. The Bird Wyvern has several weird, red scales on the back which secrete a purple fluid. The head is quite sturdy with purple eyeshields around its green eyes and a broad but truncated, rounded beak. The tail feathers form a half ring with several purple feathers that grow longer breaking out of the ring. Habitat and Ecology Gurador lives in the same areas as its partner, Tasillo, so it appears in grassy landscapes. Both lead a nomadic lifestyle inside the Plagued Meadows and the Damp Savannah roaming about. As omnivores Gurador feeds on anything it finds and doesn't spurn carrion either. While Tasillo is fond of honey, the Bird Wyvern's preference is the nymphs of Vombeols. As it cannot break the hive open by itself, Gurador relies on its partner to do that and signals it if the monster finds a hive from above. Both monsters also hunt together. As Tasillo is a hunter that uses its stamina to wear its prey out and doesn't let go until it catches it, the poisonous feathers of Gurador accelerate this process. The weird scales on its back are actually glands that produce a poison it smears on its wing inside feathers, giving them a venomous attribute. With this poison Gurador also paints Tasillo's shells purple. This is made for several reasons, including intimidating enemies and rivals, protection against parasites and other advantages. Both monsters take good care of each other, cleaning each other and playing around is a normal behavior. The partners are their whole life together unless one of them dies unnaturally. In mating season, both monsters woo the other sex together and the purple coloration of both as well as their bond together decides if they succeed or not. The courting is quite complex, including dances, intimidating poses and similar actions, yet actual fights don't take place usually. Interestingly, both partners are always the same gender, yet it's unknown how they coordinate this. Both youngs are born at about the same time and grow up together. While it doesn't look like it, Gurador is quite strong, even capable of heaving Tasillo for some time. Yet the Bird Wyvern can't use this strength for attacks so alone it is quite weak and gets protected by Tasillo. Because of this Guradors, whose partners have died, are usually much more timid and avoid contact with other monsters shifting to a nutrition with more vegetal food and carrion. Abilities Gurador uses ailments to support its companion and distract enemies. It can fling feathers at enemies which are poisonous and throw up its stomach contests to repulse them. It is also quite agile and attacks from different angles making it harder to avoid. The Bird Wyvern can also grab hunters and throw them agains each other. The both monsters can also combine attacks in several ways like carrying Tasillo to attack from above or speeding up Gurador to accelerate its attacks. This results in a great variety of attacks. Attacks Normal attacks on ground #'Feather fling': Gurador stretches its wings and closes both wings seperately while flinging one poisonous feather each time at a target. After that it opens both wings again and flings two feathers simultaneously at the same spot. #'Venomous hug': The Bird Wyvern opens both wings and tries to catch a target with them. When it connects it presses them together on the victim and inflicts damage as well as the poison ailment. #'Wing slash': Gurador stretches its right wing and strikes down on an opponent and then does the same with its left wing. #'Scratch': The monster uses its wings to float in the air for a short time and attacks with both claws. #'Triple peck': The same as other Bird Wyverns. #'Shovel peck': The Bird Wyvern lifts its head and pecks down in the ground. When the beak is in the ground it makes a shoveling move to throw the earth onto an enemy. #'Tail whip': Gurador uses its tail like a whip to first move 90° to one side and then 180° to the other side. #'Throw up': Gurador gathers its stomach contents back into its mouth and spits a glob of it towards a target inflicting the soiled status. Normal attacks in air #'Tail feather fling': Gurador uses its tail similar to Qurupeco but flings two feathers additionally. #'Feather fling': See on ground. #'Beak smash': The Bird Wyvern bends its head to the back of the neck to then unleash a smash on the ground while landing. #'Throw up': See on ground #'Charge': Gurador charges towards a target. In Rage Mode it may repeat the attack. #'Grab and fly': Similar to a pin attack the Bird Wyvern grabs its target and flies up, so it can't be reached. When the victim doesn't succeed struggling free, it throws him/her towards another opponent. Combination attacks with Tasillo #'High speed throw up': Gurador clings to the tail and starts gathering its stomach content in its throat. Then Tasillo flips its tail forward and Gurador uses the acceleration to spit its globules at high speed. #'Body slam beak smash': Tasillo starts making a body slam similar to Congalala and at the highest point Gurador on its back jumps up and performs a amplified beak smash in a bit further range from the body slam and in the direction of a target. #'Super charge': When far from the target, Tasillo will charge towards him/her with Gurador on its back. Some metres away from the opponent it suddenly brakes and Gurador starts flying in full speed towards the target, increasing the damage it deals. #'Shovel peck ground check': Tassilo performs its ground check attack with Gurador on its back. When jumping up the Bird Wyvern lets go off the back and strikes down with its beak a bit away from the impact of the ground check. Through the force of the nose dive Gurador digs deeper, shovelling a bigger chunk of earth and throwing it forward. Only in Rage Mode. #'Plunging shovel peck': Tasillo prepares its plunging claw attack. While jumping Gurador gets off its back and attacks with its shovel peck. #'Check, bite and feather fling': Additionally to Tasillo's check and bite attack, Gurador flings two poisonous feathers at the target. #'Air claw slash': Gurador heaves Tasillo into the air and lets it fall down above a target which gets attacked by a claw slash. #'Super roll over': The Bird Wyvern lifts Tasillo into the air and swings it a bit from side to side. Then it lets go and the Fanged Beast rolls over longer than normally. #'Super ground check': Like the normal ground check but Gurador heaves Tasillo even higher when it jumps increasing the force of impact and enlargening it. Only in Rage Mode. Notes *The weakness is thunder, then fire. *In Rage Mode its glands will release more poison making the back and wing insides shine in a bright purple and it huffs a brown gas. **In Rage Mode it inflicts Deadly Poison. *When exhausted, the purple coloration gets weaker and attacks with poison can't inflict the status. **Gurador will search for an Neopteron nest and feeds on the inhabitants. *Unstable quests with Gurador almost always have Tasillo as invading monster and vice versa. *Both monsters enter Rage Mode simultaneously. *The beak can be damaged as well as the tail. Materials Gurador Feather, Gurador Beak (when damaged), Gurador Tail (when damaged), Gurador Barb, Gurador Gland Trivia *Tasillo and Gurador are based on the symbiosis of honey badger and honey guide but with an even stronger bond.